Don't Kid Yourself
by MellowMinty
Summary: (Mo/Glitch, onesided Mo/MacCoy, one-shot) Mo's gotten himself into a pretty weird situation- MacCoy is completely enamored with him, and the darker skinned male went along with it. Glitch isn't really happy about this development- and sooner or later, Mo figures out that he isn't really pleased with it either. (Warnings: minor OOC, cursing, sexual themes)


AN: Mint loves MoGlitch. Mint will seriously love you forever if you write her MoGlitch.

Of course, this means she also wrote herself MoGlitch. Now she loves herself.

Enough of the third person talking, read this with a very big grain of salt because there's gonna be some OOC. That's kind of how 'high-emotion situations' work, I think. Also wow seriously if you don't like this pairing what are you doing here? Unless you want to make yourself like it. Go ahead then. Embrace the Hi-Def shipping.

* * *

He couldn't really remember how long exactly he'd lived with the kid. At least three years, he thought; the kid was sixteen now and a completely different person from the shy twelve-year-old he'd met.

Glitch had really grown considerably. Height wise, he was almost five-foot-three. Still short, compared to almost everyone else he was in contact with (Dare wasn't much taller than him, but she was really the only one besides Taye's sister.). He still had his baby-face, which made him look younger than he was, until he smirked and anyone could see that he was too smug to be thirteen or fourteen as he appeared. He still acted like a child sometimes- tended to throw fits or get exaggeratedly irritated when things turned out wrong (which had actually gotten worse as his temper got worse), or whined, or acted immature just for the sake of being immature. Sometimes, he was hard to deal with. He could get over-emotional, start hating himself, start crying; those were difficult times, difficult things to deal with, mostly because Glitch could be upset for hours and hardly sleep because of it.

But it was alright.

Mo dealt with it.

The elder member of the crew was sitting next to his younger partner, watching the asian play Halo (or... something. They all looked the same to Mo, the war games), and drinking a coke, feet up on the coffee table, leaning into the couch. It was three in the morning- normal for Glitch, not as normal for Mo. Glitch didn't even look tired as he stared at the television screen through his red-framed glasses (he only wore them when he was playing video games or reading), lazily tapping buttons and hitting his targets with ease. Almost carelessly- he had that much confidence in his ability at the game that he didn't even stop to think about what he was doing, what was happening, where his opponents were, none of that. Mo realized he probably should be watching the game, but he was more focused on watching the younger male next to him.

Glitch was... definitely attractive. Mo'd noticed that awhile ago, and getting older seemed to be only adding to that. It was sort of ridiculous, really, how enamored Mo had found himself with the kid. He couldn't have _possibly _been developing some sort of strange, messed up crush on Glitch- Mo was sure that was illegal somehow anyway (and he was pretty sure, in that case, that made him a pedophile) - but it was hard denying that he had developed one at this point. He had written it off as just being affectionate and protective toward him because Glitch was like a younger brother to him. Mo was completely responsible for the kid; so it made sense to love him in that way, didn't it? Well, it made sense in Mo's mind, but didn't really seem to make sense to anyone else except for Glitch- the kid didn't really seem to make anything out of it at all. He probably liked the attention.

But now?

Mo knew it was probably really wrong, and sort of weird, but being in denial about it was just going to bite him in the ass later on. He knew he _definitely _wanted this kid, pretty badly too, and it wasn't really clear how Glitch felt about Mo at all. He acted awkward a lot, sometimes freaked out over Mo just tapping him on the shoulder, stopped really telling Mo anything about any problems he had (which made them all worse) until Mo had to coax the information out of him, and he just started acting... different. It was probably just because Glitch was growing less dependent towards the elder Hi-Def member, but that wasn't really appealing to Mo at all. He'd preferred it when Glitch was almost unbearably clingy.

Mo's phone vibrated in his back pocket. He jumped, causing Glitch to turn his head quickly and stare at him, then laugh. " 'ey, yer boyfriend's textin' ya at 3 AM? Kinda clingy," Glitch passed mockingly. Mo rolled his eyes.

"Ain't my boyfriend, G."

"Sure, and I'm not asian."

Mo shook his head at that, grinning slightly at Glitch's joking. He'd make passes like that constantly about Maccoy. Mo assured Glitch that they were only friends, but he knew that Glitch wasn't too sure about that. It was almost as if Glitch was jealous about it. A ridiculous consideration, Mo reasoned, but... it made sense in some ways.

'Hey, you awake man?' the text read. Mo could almost hear Maccoy's accent through the lettering. Mo rolled his shoulders, then typed out a quick response.

'yeah, i am since g's still up and he's keepin me up'

'Not really surprising. Hey, I got a question.'

'hm'

Glitch had turned off the game by this point.

'Can I come over tomorrow?'

'why'

'You know.'

'i get ya, yeah'

'Cool. See you tomorrow, then.'

Mo didn't bother responding. Glitch yawned, his shoulders and other joints popping as he leaned back, then forward. He still didn't look like he was tired, but he was acting like he was. He eyed Mo curiously, expecting an answer from the older male, and rolling his eyes when Mo didn't tell him why Maccoy was texting him.

"What?"

"Why did he text you at three in the fuckin' mornin'? Was whatever shitty thing comin' out of his crackhead brain that important?" Glitch's voice had a hint of (probably, hopefully) unintentional malice. Mo didn't want to argue with the kid over this- but Glitch usually didn't get flat-out mad about it.

" 'ey. Chill out, G. It ain't nothin'. An' watch yer tongue, kid." Mo responded, swinging his feet off of the coffee table in a swift motion, then getting up, stretching as well.

"Suuure it isn't."

"Stop bein' so damned nosy, man. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of 'im."

Glitch scoffed, rising to his feet. "Right. Like I'd be-... Man, I don't want to argue with you right now." Glitch waved at Mo dismissively, turning away. "Night."

Mo watched Glitch walk away, then sighed, rubbing his forehead. This had happened a lot recently: the younger showing obvious annoyance at just the idea of the russian DJ's existence. He wasn't really sure what had gotten into the kid, but Glitch really didn't like him hanging around Maccoy.

Maccoy... Mo'd been friends with 'Coy for a while now. Glitch and Maccoy used to get along fine- Glitch had actually looked up to Maccoy as a DJ and a dancer. It was almost adorable how Glitch had tended to idolise the Russian b-boy, but now? Glitch acted like Maccoy was the scum of earth whenever he was around him. It might be due to 'Coy's cocaine usage- Glitch was so anti-drug it got ridiculous sometimes-, or the fact that Maccoy has changed his attitude toward a lot of things in the few years Glitch has known him. Mo couldn't understand why his two best friends couldn't seem to get along with one another anymore. Maccoy didn't seem to have anything against Glitch, but has outright avoided him since Glitch started treating him like dirt.

If Mo had to choose? He'd ask Maccoy to back off a bit- Mo didn't really enjoy upsetting his lil' bro. It was a choice he didn't really seem to have a hold of, though- Maccoy was sort of Mo's escape. Escape from reality.

The russian had confessed to him, one day not too long ago, maybe a month or so. They were in a pizza parlor somewhere close to downtown, sometime close to midnight. Mo'd decided it was about time to leave- nearly closing time anyway- but Maccoy had kept Mo there for a few extra moments.

_'Hey, Mo, can I uh... tell ya somethin'?' Maccoy's face had taken on a slightly pinker shade, and his eyes went downcast. Mo raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. Maccoy hadn't even told him anything and he was already getting embarrassed about it. _

_'Sure. 'Sup, 'Coy?' _

_'I uh... man, I really like you. Like... you know?' _

_'Uh-huh, yeah, I like ya too, 'Coy.' _

_'No, no, you don't get it.'_

_'Nah, I think I git it.'_

_'No, you don't! I... I'm in love with you, man.' _

_Silence. _

_'... Mo?'_

_The darker-skinned male stood up, walking around the table and seating himself next to the russian. He pulled Maccoy into a swift kiss, leaving his companion dazed, then standing back up and holding out his hand. _

_'Let's git goin'.'_

Mo grimaced at the memory. Doing that? Definitely wasn't one of his better ideas. At the time, though, he didn't see any wrong with it. Why not make an attempt to have a relationship with someone who was actually his age? Maccoy was attractive, sweet, talented... yet, Mo knew that he was pretending to be in love.

Lying to one of his best friends.

Both of them, actually.

But the pretending let him forget about his ridiculous attachment to Glitch, if only for the few hours he spent with Maccoy. Their time together had gone from just chilling and talking to some sort of sexual activity every time they were together. It wasn't even a real relationship anymore; Mo felt awful for leading Maccoy into this.

Wasn't much stopping it now.

Mo sauntered into his bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Mo woke up the next morning to a surprisingly quiet house. It was one in the afternoon- Glitch should really be up by this point. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Mo grabbed a baseball cap from his desk and picked up his cell phone. Looks like Glitch and Maccoy both texted him- not too long ago either. Mo scoffed, surprised mostly at the fact that Glitch actually woke up before noon; the timestamp said Glitch texted him at 11:37 am. Mo was almost impressed.

'Yo, I left, I'll be back sometime later, probably.'

'Hey, I'll be over around 2.'

Alright. Well, this would be easier to deal with if Glitch wasn't here at all, Mo reasoned. He rose to his feet, yawning, and exited his bedroom into the hallway, then into the kitchen. He should at least eat before Maccoy arrived (which wouldn't be too long from now, considering)- actually putting on any extra clothing was irrelevant at this point, since at least half of it would come off over the course of 'Coy's 'visit' (and he'd be surprised if his clothing wasn't all on the floor after ten minutes). His t-shirt and boxers were adequate.

Mo really wasn't in the mood for this.

But he was _really _bad at saying 'no'.

Sighing, he opened the cabinet and took a bowl out, nearly tossing it onto the counter, and removing a box of cereal from another cabinet. He wasn't really even that hungry now. Thinking about how his relationship with Maccoy was driving Glitch further and further away made him sick (and it was his fault too. He needed to fix this eventually. Sooner better than later, right?).

He liked that kid too damned much.

Mo opened the box and poured some cereal into the bowl, filling it about halfway to the top. He took a spoon and shoveled the crunchy food into his mouth- milk wasn't anything he was concerned about at this point- and tossed the bowl into the sink. Good thing all he bought was plastic nowadays. Glitch was amazing at breaking dishes.

Goddammit. Couldn't stop thinking about that kid.

Mo strolled into the living room and plopped himself onto the couch. He was leaning on something- he quickly fished for the item behind his back and pulled it out. Glitch's headphones. Of course he left them here last night and never actually picked them up. Lazy ass. Mo chuckled half-heartedly, placing them on the coffee table, and threw his feet up onto the couch. Not much longer after he picked up the remote and begun flipping through channels on the TV, the doorbell rang.

"S'open!" Mo called, not really desiring to leave his perch on the couch.

The doorknob spun and the blonde dancer stepped through the door, grinning at Mo. "Hey."

He was wearing his pair of of large, oval-ish shaped glasses, which would look ridiculous on someone other than him (and managed to look cute on Maccoy, by some miraculous feat), his orange and green jacket, a pair of normal colored jeans, and had his headphones carefully placed around his neck.

He always did.

" 'ey. Lock the door, will ya? Don't want no sneakin' cats openin' the door on us, if you get me." Maccoy nodded at Mo, turning the lock on the door until it made a satisfying clicking noise. Mo nodded at Maccoy, and the b-boy turned his attention toward his darker skinned companion. He buried his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looked around curiously as he began stepping towards Mo.

"Where's the little guy?"

Mo shrugged. "Ran off somewhere. Guess I can't keep 'im around fer very long." He pretended not to be too upset about that.

"Gotcha. So uh..." Maccoy glanced off to the side for a moment, "we're alone, then?"

It worked.

"Yeah." Mo tipped his hat upwards.

"Well I uh... guess I can't really say I have any problems with that." Maccoy grinned in a slightly devious fashion, unzipping his jacket and shrugging it off onto the floor. Mo just watched him in mild interest- he was attractive, Mo'd give him that. Thin, but not bony, nice body from all the dancing he did. Toned. These thoughts failed at distracting Mo from the fact that he didn't really want this at all. It was... nice, but he couldn't help but wish it was someone else.

* * *

"Hey, see ya later G! Get that stuff with Mo sorted out."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya later Emi." Glitch gave her a two-fingered salute and turned around to begin the walk home. Hanging out with Emilia was really great for his mood- she was almost always cheery and impossibly optimistic, and she was... a really amazing friend. Glitch would probably have no idea how to deal with anything if it wasn't for her.

She was pretty awesome.

Glitch slid his headphones over his ears (he'd left his other ones at home, his favorite pair, too. Probably left them on the couch.) and pulled out his music player in a swift motion, selecting his favorite song. He smiled as the music filled his ears, just reveling in the feel that listening to any type of music gave him. He felt like dancing suddenly- maybe he'd do that when he got home.

Ugh, home. The smile faded from his face. He nearly forgot that Maccoy was probably going to be there now. _Hopefully _he would have left by the time Glitch made it back to the apartment, which would probably be in about three minutes. He could see the damned building already. Maybe he should just go around, take the longest way his mind could conceive, but he was getting sort of cold at this point. Emilia loved hanging around outside and he hadn't really dressed for that. What was it, thirty degrees? Cold.

Yeah. He was freezing. He was really surprised that he wasn't shivering at this point.

He could see the front door now.

Shit. Couldn't see Maccoy leaving- he was probably still there. Glitch's expression contorted into annoyance. God, he hated Maccoy.

He still wasn't really sure why he hated the DJ so much. _Probably _because he was a crackhead and absorbed all of Mo's time now- but Glitch couldn't fathom why he would be so concerned about how Mo was spending his time, and more importantly, who he was spending his time with. Maybe it was because Mo was pretty much the closest thing Glitch had to really anything right now.

He should probably think about that later. He'd give himself a headache if he kept thinking about his stupid feelings now.

Glitch almost walked right by the front door of Mo's apartment building. Stupid, stupid. He opened the door and walked in, then just took the stairs up the seven flights it took to get up to his apartment because he didn't care right now (and it would take longer. Maybe Maccoy would sprout wings and fly out of the window (or just fall, that would work too)) There were a lot more apartments on the lower floors than on the upper ones- probably because the lower floor apartments were smaller and cheaper. Mo's was pretty big in comparison to everyone else's apartment, which was probably the reason why he lived on the eighth floor. Glitch imagined his parents bought it for him, or maybe Mo actually made that much money. He'd never really know. Never asked, it'd probably be rude to.

He reached the front door and grabbed the handle, and almost ran into the door, expecting it to open. It was... locked.

Maybe they were gone? Glitch would be alright with this.

He rolled his eyes and reached into the pocket of his hoodie. Good thing he'd brought one of the keys along with him or he'd have to wait until someone actually opened the door, because he knew that Mo would probably ignore him if he called.

Ouch, that thought kind of hurt. Glitch winced at it as he slid the key into the lock and opened the door. It opened up into the room where the two of them tossed their shoes and coats and whatnot around, so Glitch kicked his hi-tops off and unzipped his jacket, shook it off, then hung it up on a coat hanger by it's hood. He didn't wear his bandanna today- maybe he should have, then maybe his neck and face wouldn't be bright red from the cold.

Well, at least he knew what he was going to do when he got inside.

He opened the door and his eyes widened, his lips parting slightly in surprise. He was nearly frozen and it took a few moments for him to slowly lower the headphones off his ears.

He was kind of surprised his heart didn't stop too.

The last thing he needed today was to walk in on Mo and Maccoy making out half naked on the couch. Glitch's face was flushed with anger and slight embarrassment- he'd definitely walked into something he was never supposed to see in his lifetime. Apparently, Mo'd been keeping more secrets from him than he younger originally thought.

"Uh... what... the... hell?" finally escaped his lips-he could hear his own voice crack from surprise and disgust. The two finally stopped and looked at him. Maccoy's face went bright red and Mo cocked his eyebrows at his dance partner. He actually looked sort of smug about it. _Asshole._ He'd already pissed Glitch off and he was _still _doing it.

Glitch nearly stomped over to the couch. "Yo, me walkin' in on you two means you should probably leave." The bitterness in Glitch's tone was an obvious cue that he was pretty angry. Maccoy saw it intelligent to unmount the dark-skinned male under him and raise his hands defensively, Glitch's glaring eyes stalking him across the room as he went near the door and stopped. "Th' door's right in front of yer face, but I ain't surprised that y'can't see it. Yer probably too stoned to."

The younger took the liberty of opening the door and 'guiding' (pushing rather rudely and forcefully) the DJ out the door and out of the apartment entirely. He almost shut the door before realizing that Maccoy had left his jacket in the apartment- Glitch walked back in, snatched it, walked out, and threw it at the still dazed dancer. "An' take yer damn jacket too." Maccoy caught the jacket as Glitch hurled it at him and watched the door slam in his face.

Mo sat up, repositioning his cap on his head, and turned to meet Glitch's wide eyed stare. "Th' hell's your problem, Glitch?" He finally asked, standing up to stare down at the younger member of Hi-Def. "What the fuck got into you?" Glitch stared up at Mo, not responding for a few moments. "Well?"

"At least do that shit in your fuckin' bedroom." He finally hissed out, turning around quickly. Mo grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. Glitch sent him a stinging glare, fists balled up as if he was getting ready to punch something.

"Did you forget who owns this apartment? It ain't you. Don't tell me what to do."

Glitch twitched back quickly. "Don't touch me, not after you were touching your fuckin' crackhead of a boyfriend."

"Don't got t'be so rude. What did 'Coy ever do t'you?"

Glitch's voice rose in volume, as he began to get more dramatic in his speaking, complete with hand and arm gestures. "How the hell can you be in love with someone like that?"

"Why the hell do you care?" Mo sent back, still trying to keep his cool around the tempered teenager. Glitch's arms rose.

"I'm allowed to fuckin' care when I walk in on you stickin' yer tongue down his throat! When the fuck did this even start happenin'? No, no, actually, don't tell me, it's not like I should know that whenever you invited him over _this _is what you were doin'."

"You care too much." Mo watched Glitch's eyes widen, digesting what Mo just suggested. Maybe he was right.

"I..." Glitch's eyes averted to the ground as his arms and shoulders dropped. "He's no good for you and I know you don't actually love him." Glitch finally responded, looking back up at Mo. "At least I think y'got more sense than that. ... Y'do, right?"

Mo didn't respond, simply raising an eyebrow in response. Glitch shook his head.

"I _ain't _apologizing for that," he intoned forcefully, pulling his headphones back over his ears and walking to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He would just go back outside if it wasn't so cold, maybe walk around the entire city five times over.

Glitch locked the door behind him and climbed onto his bed, tossing his blankets over his entire body and just sitting under them, his knees huddled to his chest and his head resting on his knees.

He had no idea why he reacted so violently to that. (At least he didn't punch anyone.)

Sure, the sight of Maccoy and Mo sucking face on the couch was pretty nerve-wrecking, especially considering that Glitch didn't like Maccoy at all. If Maccoy was the last human being on the planet, Glitch would rather shoot himself in the face than be forced to converse with him. He'd probably have to shoot himself in the face anyway- he'd go fucking insane without any sort of human interaction. And Maccoy? That was a human he'd refrain from interacting with.

But... why did he care so much? It wasn't as if he was going out with Mo or anything like that. That would be kind of... weird, all things considered. Mo was his brother, practically. They acted like brothers, lived like brothers...

Eh... yeah, he was mad because Maccoy would probably get him into trouble! With the whole illegal drug-slinging thing and... stuff. That made sense. Mo didn't need to be getting into any more legal trouble- he was already in a shitload of potential legal difficulties as it was.

As Mo wasn't legally Glitch's guardian, and could probably get thrown in jail for assisting a runaway, or something along those lines. Glitch was going to make himself have some sort of panic attack if he kept thinking about those kinds of things- if anyone found him, he'd probably be thrown in an institution or dog-tagged with a tracking device implanted in his brain. By this point, though, he doubted anyone was looking. Dance Central wasn't exactly an easy place to find- no one really came in without having a _really_ good reason for it.

No one really went out either.

He'd distracted himself from his main stream of thought, and he sighed in irritation as he realized that. Glitch wished that he hadn't become aware of that fact at all. Then he wouldn't have to think about the fact that that stupid, filthy, drug dealing _bastard _was just waltzing in here and nudging his way into Glitch's life when he was completely unwelcome.

Glitch didn't like it.

But he still didn't know how to deal with it, because he couldn't figure out how he really felt.

Yeah, he was really close to Mo, but Glitch felt that he was unintentionally pulling himself away from the older dancer; Glitch wasn't as dependent on Mo as he used to be. The teen grimaced, annoyed at himself for growing up. It was so much better when Glitch could just curl up with Mo on the couch and watch a movie or play a game and it wouldn't be weird because Glitch was on a completely different maturity level than Mo.

It was kind of weird now and that irritated Glitch, since he was the one who started _making _it weird. He began feeling awkward being close to Mo or hugging him or anything like that. He used to be completely fine with it- he'd lived with the guy long enough that he was (used to be?) comfortable around him. Mo treated Glitch like a younger brother, and hugging and stuff sometimes wasn't weird. Glitch was acting like it was, and he couldn't figure out why.

Glitch had even stopped telling Mo about any emotional issues he was having until it was way too late and he snapped, and Mo had to calm him down and coax answers out of him. Glitch hated that. He hated completely breaking down in front of Mo and looking like a child. Too bad he wasn't as tough as he tried to let on.

Maccoy's closeness to Mo bothered the teen. And Glitch didn't hang around Mo as much as he used to- slowly, he'd been detaching himself from the older male.

Last night was the first lengthly period in forever that Mo and Glitch just sat in each other's company, talking, but mostly remaining silent in a way that wasn't totally awkward. Glitch was really enjoying it- he hadn't been that happy for awhile, and was genuinely disappointed when Mo's phone went off, especially since it was the tone that Mo used for Maccoy.

Glitch tried to make a joke out of it, brush it off, but... he couldn't. He couldn't handle the fact that Maccoy had interrupted that. It was so frustrating. Whenever Glitch wanted to hang out with Mo, the elder was always busy, usually with Maccoy. Glitch couldn't figure out why Maccoy couldn't just jump off a cliff and make everyone's lives easier (that was a bit morbid, a voice in the back of Glitch's head droned; he was really disgusted with himself at this point).

And there was absolutely no way that Mo could really be in love with Maccoy. There were so many other people that were so much better than Maccoy. Save all of his previous girlfriends... actually, Glitch was actually more comfortable with that. At least they weren't drug slingers. Mo could do so much better, anyone would be better...

_'Anyone? Like you?' _Chimed his brain, and it was almost as if a bell went off in his head.

_Oh, fuck._

_This _was a revelation he wasn't comfortable with. Glitch put his hand over his face, and the nerves on his palm met hot tears. How long had he been crying about this entire thing? He slowly pulled his hand off his face and stared at it. The teen hadn't even noticed- but at this point he was practically sobbing over how stupid he was, and that was really hard to mistake for anything else. Glitch tangled his fingers in his hair and buried his face into his knees. At least he knew why it'd pained him so much to walk in and see that.

Well, he _really _sucked at everything right now, and wished he could fall asleep and never wake up. He didn't have the energy or willpower to deal with this situation he got himself into at this point- he didn't want to see Mo again. Maybe he could just forget this ever happened and continue life as normal-

Right. Dare to dream.

_'Hey, good work moron, you took forever to decode your own feelings and pissed off Mo in the process. _That_ was intelligent of you.'_

"Shut up..." Glitch grumbled to himself. His conscious was really demeaning and demoralizing, depressing even... but it was usually right, and that frustrated Glitch beyond reasonable thought. Now he wasn't sure if he was crying because he was genuinely upset, or if he was just so frustrated he couldn't think up another way to deal with it.

He was being ridiculous again. But wasn't he always? He was literally getting upset over his feelings for someone else, someone who pretty much sees him as a tiny dance-prodigy-younger-brother and nothing else. Abso_lutely _nothing else.

How was he going to deal with that?

As he was contemplating ways to possibly deal with this, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Who the fuck was texting him right now? Awful timing. Sometimes Glitch just wanted to be depressed by himself, and apparently even _that _was too much to ask.

_'It's your fault for not actually turning off your phone, dumbass.'_

Glitch lifted his head after a few moments and lifted his lower body so he could get his phone out of his pocket.

It was Emilia.

Alright, but what would she want...?

'Hey, you doin alright G?'

Glitch furrowed his brow at that and flipped his phone to type out a reply.

'What kind of question is that?'

'Don't get mad at me for trying to help! Dare told me what happened.'

He rolled his eyes. Dare couldn't mind her own business, and apparently Maccoy was a loudmouth too. He was going to just lie to Emilia, but he couldn't bring himself to even type out 'Yeah, everything's fine,' since it really wasn't.

'... No.'

'Didn't think so.'

'I'll get over it, it's alright.'

'Wanna talk about it?'

'... what is there to talk about?'

'Dude, everything, maybe?'

Glitch smiled a bit at Emilia's sarcasm.

The two texted for a couple of hours, a rather serious conversation quickly turning into the two trading jokes and talking about nonsense. It served to help Glitch feel better- about everything, really. Emilia could be a miracle worker when she wanted to be.

He quickly found himself really tired- Glitch fell asleep with his phone on his chest.

'You fell asleep, didn't you? Hahaha. Night, G.'

* * *

Mo paced around the house for quite some time.

Firstly, he had never expected Glitch to even come home before 5 PM. When he went out, it was usually for awhile, especially considering the minor vocal altercation they'd gotten into the previous night. Glitch had _completely_ overreacted over Mo getting a simple _text message _from Maccoy, which was pretty ridiculous, all things considered.

It's worse that Glitch just walked in on them like that. He had no idea about any of that until now- all he knew was that Mo spent a decent portion of his free time hanging around Maccoy. Glitch never knew about the whole actually having sex deal- Mo was thankful to whatever God was there that he didn't walk in on them that far along. Glitch would have probably been mortified and even more upset. Mo would have never come back from that one.

Mo plopped back onto the couch. It still smelled strongly of that stupid cologne that Maccoy always wore for no conceivable reason. Might be because Mo mentioned that he liked the way it smelled once, and it apparently stuck. Maccoy tried way too hard to please him.

Tragically adorable.

If only Mo had fallen in love with Maccoy instead of an over-dramatic sixteen-year-old who could barely reach the top shelf.

_Dramatic sigh_.

Mo didn't even bother to change the TV's program from the cheesy soap opera that it'd somehow been changed to. Mo hated this kind of show- it was annoying, stupid, and absolutely ridiculous. And knowing this channel, the next showing would be of some cheesy fairytale-esque romantic movie. Really, that was on the very bottom of the list of things that he should be viewing at this moment. Drilling those ridiculous romantic movies and their stupid plots into his already messed up head.

Glitch loved those things for some reason.

Ugh, Glitch. The last thing he really needed to think about was the tiny asian kid who was about 20 feet away from him in another room. That was not making the current situation any better. Mo sighed, turning around and burying his head into one of the pillows on the couch.

He'd tell Glitch.

Eventually.

Mo's phone went off, and he lifted his head to stare at it.

Maccoy.

Mo growled and threw his phone against the wall.

* * *

The next couple of days went pretty badly, in Mo's opinion. Glitch completely avoided him- when Mo woke up in the morning, Glitch wasn't there, and didn't clue in at all as to where he went. Mo had to continually text Emilia or Bodie and ask them if Glitch was with them.

It was hell on earth, really.

Mo missed waking up to Glitch throwing pillows on top of him, or dumping cold water on him (he wasn't sure how he missed _that _one), or better yet, just sitting there and playing on his DS until Mo woke up and Glitch grinned down at him.

_'Mornin', princess.'_

It hadn't even been that long since they'd got into the argument, and Mo wasn't able to stand it.

Glitch always returned really late, and completely ignored Mo when he entered the house, and when he passed by him walking around the apartment, Glitch had his headphones on to complete the 'don't talk to me' attitude he was giving off.

So Mo didn't.

At this point, the elder couldn't really think of doing much else except sitting on the couch and staring at the TV. It was much more inviting than walking around and being upset- Sitting and being upset.

Perhaps this is what depression felt like. Mo'd never felt like that before- and he was shocked that Glitch simply avoiding him did it. It shouldn't have, it really shouldn't have. His attachment to that kid was going to cause him more pain than anything, and he knew it. But things like this were difficult to simply give up.

Everything was so much easier when Glitch was 13 and oblivious to the world.

* * *

Sunday, a week later, Mo woke up to Glitch making some sort of noise in the kitchen. Pouring cereal or something, it sounded like. Mo yawned and sat up, turning around to look at Glitch. His dark eyes met green, and Glitch's expression was completely neutral. Not a hint of contempt or anger, just simple neutrality.

_Did he get over it?_

Mo got up from the couch, replacing his cap and strolling into the kitchen. Glitch just watched him do it, then raised an eyebrow at him, as if the mere sight of Mo anywhere near him was confusing. Glitch, leaning over the counter, dipped his spoon into the bowl of cereal and started eating it, still looking at Mo with confusion. Mo was across the counter from him at this point, just... watching him. Glitch tossed the plastic bowl into the sink when he was finished and turned back around.

"Dude, yer creepin' me out."

Mo exhaled. He didn't expect Glitch to say anything at all to him- Glitch had a tendency to hold grudges for weeks at a time, but Mo couldn't remember the last time that Glitch completely ignored him. " 'ey, you were the one sneakin' around an' shit, G. If I didn't know any better, I woulda thought you were a robber or somethin'."

Glitch grinned, rolling his eyes. "Still creepy, man. Don't start followin' me around now, an' especially don't put any suits on. I ain't got yer twenty dollars."

"Hah. Funny. Hey, about..."

Glitch cut him off quickly, giving him a dismissive wave and a small, apologetic smile. "It ain't nothin', 'k? S'my fault for overreactin' like that. And uh... I gotta make that up to you somehow. I shouldn't have just flat-out ignored you like that. Wasn't cool, y'know? So, uh, yeah. M'sorry."

Mo returned the smile, and walked around the counter to pat Glitch on the back. "Hey, I fucked up too, wasn't all you. Haven't really been payin' much attention to you lately, so I get that yer upset 'bout it."

"We're cool, then?"

"Yeah, G. We cool."

"Sweet. Y'mind doin' somethin' for me, tho'?"

"Sure, sure, wassup?"

"Go t'sleep, y'look like y'died ten minutes ago."

* * *

When Mo woke up hours later, he felt a lot better than he had. His head wasn't pounding anymore from the combination of lack of sleep, eye strain, dehydration, and stress; he was relieved that Glitch didn't completely hate him now and that they were cool again; and he just felt... better. About everything. The only thing that was still weighing down on him was the fact that he wasn't in love with Maccoy.

Oh, and that he _was_ in love with Glitch. Two things.

Mo groaned, decided that the best thing to do about those two items were to ignore those facts for the time being. He could just pretend that he was busy when Maccoy texted him, or he could tell Maccoy that he was hanging out with Glitch (which is probably what he is going to be doing). Maybe he could even just tell Maccoy that he couldn't do this anymore, but he didn't want to lose Maccoy's friendship.

Then again, he didn't want to grow even further apart from Glitch.

"Still missin' the old days..." Mo mumbled to himself, then sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. It was almost midnight now- Mo knew that he was probably going to be up all night, and he imagined Glitch would follow suit.

Mentioning Glitch, Mo didn't hear him up and moving around. He was probably sitting on the couch, watching something or shooting fictional people again.

Mo stood and opened the door to his room, then exited it and proceeded to the living room. The TV was on, and some sort of movie was playing on it. Further investigation pointed out that it was a horror movie, the kind that wasn't really scary as much as it was just plain disgusting. Glitch didn't seem phased by it at all- he just sat there and watched it. As motion sick as Glitch was, it was surprising that he wasn't about to puke watching it.

"Hey, Momo," Glitch greeted when he noticed that Mo was in the living room. "Welcome back from th'dead. Y'look less like a zombie now."

Mo nodded at him. "Yo, G. Yea, feel less like one a'em too. Thanks."

"Yep."

Mo sat down on the couch next to Glitch, who was leaning against one of the armrests and eating a bowl of something that looked like mac n' cheese. Not surprising. Half the time, that's all the kid put in his mouth. That and pizza. Mo didn't judge him for that; his own diet wasn't that great either.

That reminded him that he was hungry.

"Maaaaybe you should go eat somethin', yer starin' at my food." Glitch finally said, glancing up at his dance partner. "Seriously, man, this ain't the apocalypse, y'got food."

"A'ight, a'ight, offa my case kid." Mo responded, swinging forward onto his feet. He didn't even know what food there was in the house; shopping wasn't something Glitch _ever_ did and Mo hadn't felt like doing it for the past two weeks. It would be a miracle if they had anything besides mac n' cheese.

And cereal.

Or maybe chicken nuggets. Glitch ate like he was a five year old.

Mo strode into the kitchen area and went right up to the refrigerator, opening it up and nearly shivering at the cold blast of air he was greeted with.

He should probably turn the heat up.

" 'ey, G, did you turn the heat down?"

"... Yeah, why?"

"I'm freezin' m'ass off."

"That's probably 'cause yer standin' in front of the damn fridge."

Mo sighed, shook his head, and continued looking for food. All there was in the way of drinks was vanilla coke and apple juice. There was a nearly empty carton of milk on the shelf and a couple of apples in the drawer, but they looked spoiled. Glitch wouldn't eat apples since he had a pretty nasty reaction to them, so that was probably why they'd just been sitting there going bad.

Besides that, the refrigerator was barren.

Yep.

Looks like Mo was having mac n' cheese.

A few minutes later, Glitch watched Mo sit back down at his side with a bowl of mac n' cheese and a glass of water. The younger snickered and put down his now empty bowl. "You should probably go shoppin' unless you want to eat that for the next week."

"Yeah, I know, G. Ain't helpin' that all you ever eat is mac n' cheese and vanilla coke. That can't be healthy," Mo chided, sliding a spoon full of macaroni into his mouth. He would never understand how Glitch could eat this literally twenty-four-seven and not throw up. "How th' hell do y'eat this all the damn time?"

"It isn't." Glitch responded with careless certainty. "Not dead yet, tho." He then shrugged, reclining back into the couch and squinting at the TV screen. "It tastes good. An'... ugh, my vision is gettin' worse." He rubbed at his eyes and leaned forwards again, picking up his red, square-framed glasses up off the counter and putting them on, then leaning back into his previous position. Mo smiled slightly as he watched him put them on- it reminded him of how geeky Glitch was when they met for the first time, and how he always wore his glasses, no matter what he was doing. Now, he just wore them when he really wanted to see something, and apparently, innocent people getting sawed in half was something he really wanted to see.

"Man, if ya die from a heart attack from all th'... this crap," Mo gestured at his bowl, "it'll be a sorry ass way t'go."

"I kinda wanna die by taking a bullet for someone. Or jumpin' in front of a movin' car to push someone else outta th' way. Or I wanna die as a sacrifice so we can beat Tan or somethin'-"

"Lay off th'superhero movies."

Glitch just stuck his tongue out at Mo.

They sat in essential silence for the rest of the movie, with Glitch making snide remarks every now and then ('Wow, if you weren't such a dumb bitch your boyfriend wouldn't have been cut in half, good job.' 'You almost got away! A for effort.' 'Don't go in there, don't- wow you went in there.'). Mo just ate, cringing sometimes at how graphic movie producers had the gall to make these movies, and wondering silently how Glitch was watching it straight faced.

Well, he had been until a certain scene of the movie.

Looks like things had gotten pretty intense by this point. Mo hadn't really been paying attention to the plot-line of the movie (Glitch's face was more interesting), but Glitch was acting like it was nerve-wrecking. Mo wrote it off as absolutely nothing and continued to completely ignore it, almost falling asleep, until his companion's reaction to the conclusion of the movie was... sounded.

"Holy fuck!" Glitch exclaimed rather loudly, causing Mo to almost jump in surprise. "O-okay..." The younger continued, eyes widened and just staring at the screen. It was over now. Probably some pop-up screamer type of thing at the end, or something along those lines; either way Glitch looked absolutely horrified.

"G."

"What?! What?"

"Did that seriously scare ya?"

"N-no! Jeez, Mo, I ain't a baby."

"Haha, whatever G. Lookin' pretty jumpy t'me."

"Shut up! Y'weren't even payin' attention."

Mo reached over and lightly punched Glitch in the shoulder. Glitch reacted by grabbing his arm where Mo hit him and rubbing it, glaring at him. Mo just laughed. "Baby," he remarked, then yawned and left his seat on the couch, wandering over to the cabinet under the TV where the two put their movies. "... Yo, G?'

"What now?"

"Anythin' in here that ain't a cheesy romance movie?"

"Eh... p-probably? Look harder." Mo chuckled at Glitch's failed attempt to mask his embarrassment- he acted as if Mo didn't know about it at all. The elder couldn't really say that he hated romance movies; but watching one right now would probably prove to make him feel sick. That was really the last thing he needed right now.

Glitch hopped up and nudged Mo in the back with his knee, noticing that he had completely spaced out. "Yo. Earth to Mo?" When he didn't quite catch Mo's attention, Glitch cupped his hands over his mouth and began acting like he was talking into a transmitter. "Kssh. Commander G to Captain M, are you alive, over."

Mo turned around. "Huh?" Glitch was visibly put off by Mo's reaction, even going as far as pouting a bit, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"You coulda at least _pretended_ like you were payin' attention."

Mo grinned lightly at him- his desire for attention was nearly puppy-like. It reminded Mo a lot of how Glitch tended to act when he was thirteen. Three years ago. He hasn't really grown up. "Nah, nah, sorry G. Just entertained by the summaries of all these terrible romance movies." Glitch leaned over Mo and grabbed the case he was reading out of his hand.

"OK, ya can't be hatin' on this movie. The girl, the main character, she-"

"Don't care, G."

"Riight. Whatever. Haters gon' hate, I guess." Glitch tossed the movie back into the cabinet. "Yo, if you're gonna sit here and complain 'bout my movies, how about you pick out one a' yer stupid movies instead." Mo gave Glitch another, larger grin, standing back up to full height and walked down the hallway into his room, and coming back a few moments later with a case in his hands, throwing it to Glitch. The younger caught it and stared at it.

"A'ight, if you were 'friad of that last stupid movie, you're gonna cry in fear over this one."

Glitch stared at it for a few moments, flipped it over and adjusted his glasses to read the summary on the back cover. "This sounds stupid."

"You say that now."

"I bet ya twenty bucks I won't be scared of this."

"A'ight. Cool by me, I'll be twenty dollars richer."

"Dream on."

Glitch hopped back onto the couch with enough energy that he went bouncing a few inches into the air when he landed. Mo waited for him to stop rattling the entire apartment before he sat next to his dance partner, wrapping his arms around the back of the couch while Glitch folded his arms behind his head and leaned back into the couch. Mo picked up the remote and started fast-forwarding through all the irrelevant commercials and advertisements, and Glitch started clicking his tongue with impatience. Mo gave him a sideways glance. "Yo, cut that shit G."

"No. What time is it?"

Mo glanced at the wall clock that Glitch was too lazy to turn his head towards and responded, "1:36."

"Really? Only... huh..."

"What, you gettin' tired already, G?" Mo teased, hitting the 'play' button on the remote once he noticed that the movie was at the menu screen. Glitch shook his head forcefully, denying what Mo knew was completely true. "If ya say so, kid."

"Shut up, I want t'watch this."

Mo complied.

The movie went on really uneventfully for awhile. Glitch seemed to be entirely bored with the introduction into it, making a few remarks here and there about how bored he was. Mo ignored him entirely; he knew that the movie wasn't really freaky until the end, and wouldn't be very scary at all without the beginning scenes. Glitch finally yawned and stretched, leaning forward.

"This is boring."

Mo shrugged. "You're really bein' impatient. Wait."

"Ugh, I don't feel like waitin'," Glitch groaned, then leaned over to lay on his stomach on the couch, his face buried into the couch, resting his legs on Mo's thigh. The couch still had a strong scent of some sort of cologne, a cologne that Glitch eventually identified as belonging to Maccoy, and the younger wasn't exactly excited about this reminder. "Ew, it still smells like his stupid cologne."

"Are you really still on about that?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just... ugh, he's so annoyin'. M'gonna punch 'im if I see 'im again."

" 'ey, yo, yo, chill out a bit, G. Thought we were cool over that."

"... jus' 'cause I said it don't mean I meant it." Glitch turned around and pulled his legs back, then wrapped his arms around them, his head on his knees and leaning against the back of the couch, facing Mo. "What d'ya like so much about him anyway?"

Silence. Glitch continued to stare at Mo, anticipating a long, drawn out answer of qualities Glitch himself completely lacked. Age, height, masculinity...

"... nothin'." Mo finally responded, still paying attention to the movie.

"... no...thing...?" Glitch looked at him, then laughed slightly. "What, you afraid a'hurting my feelin's or somethin'? Yo, I get that there's a reason y'wanna-"

"Ain't a good one."

"Ain't a what?"

Mo groaned and paused the movie, directing his attention to the smaller asian next to him. "Since y'ain't wantin' t'shut up 'bout it, guess I should tell ya somethin'. Yer gon'be so proud a'yerself."

Glitch looked incredibly confused, his eyes squinted at Mo. "What, did I solve world hunger er somethin'?"

"Y'ain't got the selflessness t'do that."

"Hey!"

"Nah, it's... y'were right. I ain't in love wit'Coy. I ain't feelin' nothin' fer 'im, besides 'im bein' a cute kid an' all." Mo stated, staring at the ceiling instead of at his younger companion- he wasn't interested in seeing Glitch's expression.

Glitch simply looked even more confused. "Then why were ya-"

"T'was easier than turnin' 'im down."

"... so you've been lyin' t'him, an' me, an' everyone else because you can't say no."

"... Kinda."

Glitch's teeth clamped onto his bottom lip to prevent a moronic outburst. He was unsure of his own thoughts about this entire situation at this point. Mo had absolutely no feelings toward Maccoy whatsoever (so Glitch's hatred towards the DJ was irrelevant and misplaced)... which meant...

Maybe he had a... chance. With...

That was ridiculous. Of _course_ he didn't. Glitch was too afraid of consequence to just tell Mo how he (thought he) felt about him, since he'd just gotten the idea of this a week ago and he wasn't too sure of himself. However, he was a lot happier than he should be to hear that Mo felt nothing at all for Maccoy. He was feeling a bit emotional now; so many ridiculous things he wanted to say.

So many stupid things he wanted to do.

Here was an idea; Glitch's brain told him to just give Mo a pat on the shoulder and continue watching the movie without mentioning it again. Sounded like a plan. Let's do that.

He had no idea why he'd suddenly moved closer to Mo.

He ALSO had no idea why he was suddenly kissing his dance partner.

Mo was incredibly confused by the abrupt and rather... well, that was completely random and awkward in Mo's opinion. It wasn't exactly unpleasant though.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

Mo was pretty certain that Glitch had absolutely no idea what he was even doing, since he was probably still in 'sexually confused teenager stage' and was toying around with every option that was thrown at him. Poor kid. Mo decided to go with it anyway, just so Glitch wouldn't be embarrassed by the really stupid thing he just did.

Er, at least that's what Mo was going to tell himself that was what the reason was.

The kid suddenly pulled off of him and just turned back towards the TV, playing it off cooly. Right; with a face that red, playing it cool wasn't really working well for him. Mo saw Glitch's teeth suddenly tearing at his bottom lip- the kid was going to cause his lips to bleed like hell if he didn't stop that.

Mo just chuckled, causing the teen's head to snap towards his partner's. "Y'got somethin' t'tell me? Gotta admit I'm pretty confused."

"Sorry!" Glitch nearly squeaked, turning his head away from Mo again, much to the amusement of the elder. Mo simply lifted a hand to grab Glitch's chin and turn his head around the other direction. Now that he could really see Glitch's expression through his widened eyes, it was obvious that the younger was embarrassed and...

Maybe a little afraid.

Probably of rejection.

"Mo, let go a' my face-"

"Not 'till y'tell me what's up wit'ya."

"Nothin'!"

"Liar."

"A'ight, I uh... maybe I uh..."

"Mmhm?"

"... like ya? A little?"

"A little?"

"Okay, maybe more than that! Let go of me!"

" 'ey, Glitch?"

"W-what?"

Mo leaned forward and pressed his lips to the lips of the surprised teenager, giving the younger a gentle and compassionate kiss.

"I maybe like ya more than a little too."

* * *

Mo explained everything to Glitch after the teen had woken up from deciding to just curl up and take a nap on Mo's chest during the movie (which, consequently, Glitch totally missed). Explained how he only went out with Maccoy because he was attempting to eliminate the feelings he'd developed for the younger.

Glitch shrugged at him. He wasn't angry at Mo for doing that; Glitch had thought about doing that a couple of times himself, just so he wouldn't have to deal with probable rejection. Mo smiled and pat Glitch on the back, then told him to go to bed so he wouldn't fall asleep on the couch again.

"A'ight... Night, Mo."

"Night, G."

Glitch sauntered off to his room in a very collected fashion, but once he was in there, he, quite literally, jumped onto his bed, grinning wildly.

He was pretty certain the last time he was THIS happy was when Mo asked him to form Hi-Def with him.

Three years ago.

Glitch couldn't even stop smiling to lie down, so he fished for his phone (which he'd jumped on in his excitement) and texted Emilia nearly instantly. Man, he had to tell her. He had to, she was going to be happy for him and there was no way he was going to be able to keep his mouth shut about it anyway. His fingers flew on the keyboard, and he simply ignored every typing error he made in his frenzy.

'Emi emilia holy shit you are not even going to believe what just happened'

* * *

The next morning, Glitch stumbled out of his room to find Maccoy and Mo on the couch, talking about music albums or something along those lines. Glitch raised an eyebrow at the two. That was a bit... weird, waking up to Maccoy and Mo just talking in the damn living room like best friends or something.

Wait, they were.

That _probably_ meant Mo hadn't said anything yet. Glitch couldn't imagine _that_ confrontation going well.

"Oh, hey, Glitch." Maccoy finally said, noticing the younger standing behind them in the hallway, staring at the sight in complete confusion. "C'mere, don't just stand there man." Shrugging, the asian went over to the other two and sat on the floor in front of the couch, legs crossed.

" 'Sup? Uh, what's goin' on 'ere?"

"Mo was just tellin' me some things, that's all."

"Oh. ... 'ey, Maccoy? I uh... M'sorry for bein' a giant dick to you lately. Ain't nothin' yer doin'. I was just uh..."

"I know. It's fine, dude."

"But it ai- wait, Mo, did you-"

"Yeah, it's all cool." Mo chimed, giving Maccoy a slap on the back. "Still feel like shit fer it, but..."

"It's alright," Maccoy interjected, giving Mo a sincere grin, "I think we're better off just friends anyway."

"Yea'."

"You guys done with whatever this is?" Glitch interjected, giving both of them a solid, annoyed stare.

The two laughed in unison.

"Yah, yah, we done," Mo responded, yawning. A short silence befell the group before Mo suggested, "We should all go see a movie er somethin'."

"Sure." "OK."

Glitch stood up, and Maccoy got up to stretch.

"Wait, which movie?"

Mo looked over Glitch and chuckled a bit, realizing that he'd just gotten up and was wearing nothing but boxers. "G, go put on a shirt and some actual clothes before y'start askin' that."

"... Right."


End file.
